I'll Take Good Care Of It
by StarCre8tion8
Summary: Profesional but picky jewlery thief Shadow Silver has come to the tradition of stealing diamonds. But when she searches a certain mansion, what shocking thing that she finds could possibly relate to her? Rated T for non-descriptive death (I promise) and for over-emotional chapters (please tell me if my rating is wrong via a review!). Genre: Mystery, family and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sword in Hand? Check. Armour on if things go… I mean **when **things go wrong? Check. Quietly I step out from behind my tree. I stealthily sneak upon my target. I can see that he is peacefully fishing by the lake. How much I shall disturb that peace. Before I even get within range of him I see him leap across the lake to the village on the other side. Of course my mission could never be **that** easy.

I 'm Shadow by the way, Shadow Silver. I am very proud of my name. No one has insulted it yet, at least, they haven't lived to tell the tale. My job? Some may call it Stealing, I however call it Requiring. Of course, I don't **kill** anyone (unless they annoy me). I don't do torture either. All I do is grab the loot and go. But of course my missions never go that easy. Yes, I am a 'wanted criminal'. **But** it's not like I have done anything bad. All I do is require diamonds from those who don't need it and keep it for myself. I'm balancing the entire society really. No one has too much or too little (besides me, of course).

After wading through the river, I climb upon the church in the village. Looking out from it I see my target looking confused. I imagine all the questioned thoughts he must be having. 'Pffft' I manage to stifle my laughs in my sleeve. Sometimes I have to good an imagination. I just hope he didn't hear me. I see him starting to run again. Great. I start leaping across the rooftops after him. No matter how hard he can try, he'll never outrun me. I take out my bow, then I realize that I have only one arrow. Great. I must write a checklist sometime. I'm running out of time to shoot,so I must make this one count.

I carefully pull back the string and… 'Ftaaanng'! My bow breaks. It's useless now... or is it? Pretending to be frustrated (which was easy, because, I was) I threw down my bow. Right on top of my target. I jump down myself just as he tries to escape. I place my foot on him to stop him and I lean down to him to get a better look. "You look … how does one put it, rich? But, no matter who you are (beside the obvious exceptions) I shall take these" I say to him as I take his diamonds.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Not my diamonds! Anything but my diamonds" He screams. "Have my emeralds, my gold, MY LAPIZ! Anything but my diamonds" He asked for it. I stab my sword into his back. "Whatever you say. And because I prefer diamonds, I shall keep these precious diamonds for myself." I tuck the gems into my satchel and leave. On my back home I see images of his horrified face as he died. I don't feel guilty, I'm used to it. And besides, he'll respawn, just never in this world ever again.

**OFFICIAL CLIFFHANGER  
I truly am so sorry for it being so short, but I am new, so please go easy on me. Please reveiw and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm home!" I cry, as soon as I open my cottage door. I never expect anyone to answer, so you could imagine how surprised I was to see one of my targets standing in front of me. I my face immediately drops. What was she doing here? I hadn't even required from her yet. I only recognised from her separate photo I have for all my targets. "Good afternoon!" she replies cheerfully. "Only here to drop something off." I do **not** believe this. She sounds like she **lives** here, which, she doesn't. "Excuse me, but in case you didn't know, you don't live here. This was my house, is my house, and it still will be my house for many more years." I exclaim. "So you should not be here, especially when I did not invite you. I don't even know you!" Okay, that was a lie. I did know who she was, but not personally! I do not ever, I repeat, ever want anyone living with me. Especially not one of my targets. I'm a lone wolf, you know. I do not want to be expected to socialise with **anyone.**

The girl smiled. "Oh, I know. 'He' asked me to deliver something." She shows me a picture of 'He' before she leaves. She is way too polite and nieve for her own good. She could have been killed, being sent off on a dangerous errand like that. 'He' was my arch nemesis, and I could have killed her the second she showed me the picture. I sigh as I open the parcel. Inside is an envelope, the initials A.W.T imprinted on the seal. Why he can't just send a letter without parcels, I don't know. I open the letter to find a diamond (yes!) and … a piece of gunpowder? Is he threatening to blow up my cottage? If so, then why the diamond? I place the artefacts on the counter as I make myself some Cocoa (Hot Chocolate).

I ponder about 'his' letter as I drink. Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. Who on earth could be knocking. It's not like anyone knows I live here besides 'Him'. Wait. No. It couldn't be. Please don't let it be. I slowly open the door. I am greeted by a gang of thugs. Oh. Well that's a relief. For a second there I…No, stop thinking about it! I close the door, right in their faces. They start bashing on the door again. I groan as I walk to it. "Go away!" I yell at them.

They look awfully shocked. Yep, they've definitely never met anyone like me before. The leader, or so I presume, steps forward with his bat in his hand. He swings, but misses me because I automatically stepped inside. You can never be too careful. Instead, his fellow member is hit. That must hurt. "Who are you?" they ask. "Me? You mean you've never heard of the famous Master Thief, Shadow Silver?" They all have blank looks on their faces.

"Really? You haven't? I was the one who made this world, you know. I should ban you." I answer. I am really getting pissed off now. They just stare at me. I groan as I shut the door in their faces again. I hope they don't ever come back. I hear more knocking. This time, I look out of the window. There, standing brave and tall, is Him. A different him.

**OFFICIAL CLIFFHANGER**

**Again, I apologise for the length of these chapters. And I repeat (something I do a lot) I am new. Go easy on me. This series was not originally meant to be so short, but that is how it turned out. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My heart is beating so hard I swear I should be able to hear it echoing through the house. For the first time in, like, forever, I don't know what to do. I thought he left! My mind is racing. Do I hide? Do I conquer my fears and open the door? No, I'm not ready! Notch, save me! I must escape my fate! Please Notch, not today! I hear my door creak open. I freeze. I must hide, quickly, but I just… can't! Oh god, oh god, he'll see me! I manage to control my emotions and hide underneath my table. Oh Notch, why must everyone enter my house? Do they not know of leaving things on the doorstep or coming back later? Not that I want 'Him' or 'Him' to come back. "Stella! Stella!" He calls. My heart freezes. He's using my real name. Oh, why the torture? Can't you just kill me and be done with it?

He shrugs and walks over towards me. I hope he didn't see me. He moves a chair and sits down, his feet inches away from me. "Where could she be?" He wonders aloud. "I swear they said she still lived here." He gets up and looks around. Great. Now I have a loved … once loved policeman snooping around my home. While he's busy looking around my kitchen (which is still a bit messy from the cocoa) I crawl to my room. I wasn't exactly what you'd call silent, but he didn't hear me, so I'll go with it.

Once I arrive I grab my gear and head to my cupboard. I press a button concealed on the top of the clothes rack (because lets face it, no one looks on the clothes rack, especially the top) and walk into the revealed passageway. I press another button once inside which closes the passage up again.

I sigh as I follow the old, dusty tunnel. I soon enter a humungous room underground. I go to the changing room and put on a new set of hunting gear (as I like to call it) and equip myself with a set of new tools and weapons (this time with lots of arrows). I take a deep breath.

I rarely come down here. It use to be my… our secret base. We'd make plans on our plasma screen computer together. We'd go out on missions together. We'd do what young couples generally did. I do miss those days still, but now I'm a lone wolf, being hunted down by a woodsman (at least that is who took care of the wolf in little red riding hood, right?). There's a cottage and everything. **But back to the mission on hand.**

I take another deep breath as I head back through the tunnel. "Do I really need to kill him?" I wonder aloud. "Could I find a way to spare his life? Could I frighten him away? Could that work?" I guess it was worth the shot. I guess. I return to my cupboard wall with one last question. Am I ready?

I reach to press the button when it starts to move by itself. I forgot, he knows about this place. I take out my sword and stand in a defending position. As soon as I see him, I growl, "Stay Back! Out of my house or you'll regret it" I secretly pray that he'll obey, so I won't have to kill him.

"Stella!" He exclaims cheerfully. "I was looking for you!" I continue to growl, my sword now pointing towards him. "Stella? Don't you recognise me?" He questions. I growl again, this time more threatening "I do. I recognise you to be a cold-hearted killer! Now, you either leave or Die!" I really want to kill him now. I don't care about all my feelings toward him now, I only care about the terrible thing that he did.

"You can't come snooping in here after you kill my only friend!" I scream as I proceed towards him. I back him up to a wall. He raises both of his hands, as to gesture that he surrenders. I pull my sword back, ready to stab it into his chest. He takes this as a sign that he is forgiven. He is very, very wrong. Then my emotions kick in. I start to feel for him again, drastically changing my attitude. I fall to the floor, tears in my eyes.

He bends down to me, comforting me. I start to cry, softly at first, then harder as time passes by. Once I calm down, I look at him. His jade green eyes staring back. I hug him for what seemed an eternity. I manage to stand up, wobbling as I do, and walk to my front door. I nod towards the door, signalling that it was time for him to leave. He leaves calmly, and for once, my worries all seem to go away.

**OFFICIAL CLIFFHANGER**

**I know, I know, it was over-emotional. But that is just how it turned out, okay? Also, it was longer. Not by much, but it still is. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ow, my head." I say, as I wake up. Last night was dreadful, so I could barely get any sleep. "I'm definitely not chasing anyone today" I mumble to no one. Then I start to think (even though it is early in the moring). If I'm not chasing anyone, how about requiring from a house? House raids are the easiest after all. I check my computer to see if there are any good houses to search. I I usually search on this **'Thiefs Only' **website, but that was forced to shut down, so I tried a new site. After searching for ' Building that theifs can search', the first result comes through. **'Lapiz's Old Famous Buildings. For those interested in the Famous and Old buildings of our past, present and Future!' **That sounds promising**. **After scrolling through lots of text going on about them being new, I finnaly reach the end of the text, and the first one up is a winner. Ooh!" I exclaim. I had found a mansion, owned by a rich family, that was abandoned. And mansions always have hidden passageways and secrets.

Okay, this time I actually have a checklist. Now… sword? Check. Armour? Check. **New** bow and arrows? Check. Food for regeneration? Wait, where did I put the food… here it is! Check! I should be ready to go. Wait! Map! I forgot the map. I have to go back. Or… actually, I can't be bothered. I don't usually use one, anyway. It's only when I remember.

"Alright then, it was Richton Street, right?" I wonder aloud. Through the hustle and bustle of the city, I could barely hear even myself! "Street number 1...2...3...woah! That must be it!" I run to the mansion's gates. I assumed they'd be rusty old gates with fragile old locks but these are… I am at a loss for words. These are remarkable! As I reach my hand to touch them I hear someone shouting.

They don't recognise me, do they? I turn around to look at the person. It's a young man, probably in his thirties, with a black top hat and a sleek silver cane. The canes decorated with engraved swirls and the initials S.S**.** I look at him, confusion covering my face. "I am sorry, Madam. I just wanted to warn you that that place is haunted."

The horror must have shown on my face. A haunted mansion?! No wonder it's abandoned! I smile and nod to the man. "Thank you for the warning. Don't worry about me though, I'm not going inside." Not yet, anyway.

He smiled and started to walk away. I waved to him and he waved back. I turned around to the mansion only to find something was wrong. Very wrong. I looked at it over and over but it still had this dark aura surrounding it. I shuddered and left to get something to eat.

After eating at my favourite café, I headed back to the mansion. The sun had set, making it even more dark and gloomy. I turn to look at the once-bustling street. I smiled and watched the last few people leave. No one noticed me, probably because I was hidden by the shadows. I turned back to look at the mansion and gulped. Here goes!

**Sorry about the length of the story. I know I say this every time, but you can se the length of these things. There absolutely tiny! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I start to scale the wall next to the gates. As soon as I move into the territory of the mansion, I feel a shiver run down my spine. As I look around, I notice a colour change. Everything looks darker and has hints of purple scattered around.

I sneak towards the front door, the man's warning ringing in my ears. It isn't really haunted, is it? I mean, yes, he did sound really worried. But people can act and pretend things are real. I mean, I didn't add any mod to this world, and there aren't any ghosts or phantoms in the default settings, so there should be nothing to worry about, right?

I still feel uneasy, and I do seem to have more energy than I started with. But should I call it off? No. I can't be frightened of something that isn't real. I slowly wrap my fingers around the front door's doorknob, because there's no point in sneaking into an abandoned house that everyone thinks is haunted.

I turn the cold, metal doorknob, waiting to hear a creak or something. Nothing. Who could be keeping this mansion in perfect order while everyone else is afraid? I slowly step inside. No creaks in the floorboards either. Weird.

The door slowly starts to close. I catch it and place a small chunk of wood I find near by under it to stop it from closing. I take out my flashlight and I shine it in front of me. "Phew" I sigh in relief. "No ghosts." I start to walk forwards when I hear something. I stop, and turn off my flashlight. I continue to hear the low hissing sound.

A creeper?! What would a creeper be doing in here?! No wonder people are scared. If it blows itself up, it will destroy this beautiful mansion. I stand still, scarcely daring to breath. I hear faint footsteps coming towards me. _Pit… pat… pit… pat…_**. **I freeze, already in full panic mode. I just had to make this world on hardcore mode, didn't I? If I die now, then that's the end. All my hard work for nothing.

I hear the creeper stop, and that's when I see it. I turn my flashlight on, so I can see it properly. I look straight ahead, then down to see a small (and cute) silver creeper with lapis coloured eyes. For a second I relax and enjoy the sheer cuteness of it, then I return to _'Keep Alert'_ mode.

I hear it hiss, but not like it's about to blow up. It sounds like it's trying to communicate to me somehow, but why? I don't speak creeper, and I myself am certainly **not **a creeper. I stare at the small creature, trying to show it that I don't make head or tail of what it is saying. I think it understood me, because it began to speak in a different way. In English. "Hello miss Silver."

**I am sorry It is so small, but I wanted to say how it is speaking English in the next chapter, so it turned out short. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I shine my light behind the creeper. I see someone behind it. It is Him! What is he doing here? My arch-nemesis, A.W.T is here, but how did he know I would be here too? He doesn't look whole though, more of a picture, a hologram. He starts talking again. "This is…" He starts but his projection crackles, cutting off some of his words. I hate cliffhangers and suspension. Curiosity kills the cat indeed.

In case you didn't know, I am part ocelot (Because this is Minecraft. You can be anything). Which, now that I think about it, makes no sense. I mean, if I am part cat, how come this creeper isn't scared. I was always told that they wouldn't hurt me because I was a part ocelot, and after the **incident**, I never saw a creeper again.

But seeing this creeper here, reminds me of something. It does seem kind of familiar. My thoughts are interrupted by the hologram "This is a creeper." He says. "Go figure." I answer sarcastically.

"Be nice! I am here to help!" I glare at him. "You think I'm going to believe you?! Really?" what is he up to? "It sure would help." He replies; sarcastically. I glare at him again. I change focus to the creeper.

"Okay, enough with sarcasm wars. What is it that you want?" I ask. He looks at the creeper, too, before answering. "It's not what I want, but what you want. You recognize this creeper, yes?" I look at him suspiciously.

Should I answer him? I can't really trust him, but he knows that curiosity is my weakness. "Maybe." I reply. He smiles. "I'll take that as a yes. Well you'll be surprised to know that it is… dun dun DUN! Your sister." I glare at him. "Really? You think I'm going to believe that? That's just cheap, you know that?"

He smirks. "Why do you think she hasn't blown up yet? You're not a cat, and you know it. Your mother just made up a stupid excuse. Your grandfather was a creeper. You know the incident? That was him." It takes a while to sink in. Me! A Creeper! He must be out of his mind.

But I did say that you can be anything. And the incident... he mentioned the incident. I look at him, then the creeper, then him, then the creeper. Finally, manage to muster enough courage to ask, "What is her name?" I whisper.

I keep my focus on the creeper, who could possibly be my sister, as I walk towards him. "Who will look after her?" He smiles, and switches something outside the projection. He is probably adjusting the volume or something. "Lapiz," He says calmly. "Her name is Lapiz."

**I have finally explained all! (well, not everything). And when I ask for a review, I'm not just saying it to end my chapter and all my speaking, I really mean please review. It really supports me to continue writing, so don't hold back in speaking. Just don't say anything rude or mean. If you give me advice, please say it in a nice way or like you are suggesting something otherwise I might take it the wrong way. I am also wanting to say, no I did not make it purposely so that you wouldn't know who 'he' is. It's just the way I write it, doesn't give me the oportunity to say his name. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lapiz. That's a nice name. I feel my heart slowing down as I relax more and more from the excitement. "Hssh" We both look towards the cre… Lapiz. "I'd better be going now. Look after her well, now." Alex (that's his name!) pushes some buttons outside of the projection and he starts to fade away. "Wait! How do I look after her?!" I yell as I run towards him. He smiles and taps the side of his nose. "You'll know," he says. "You'll always know." And with that, he fades away completely.

I stare at Lapiz, and then something hits me, literally. I rub my head as I look around for the hard object. I see something nearby. I pick it up only to notice the door starting to swing shut. I quickly run to the doors and I stand in front of them.

After glancing to Lapiz, I look at the object. "The same wooden chunk I used to hold the door." I mutter under my breath. "How could it have gotten flung at me?" I put it back under the door and I walk back to Lapiz.

I pat her on the head, not afraid that she'll blow up anymore, and I look outside through the doors. I see the sun start to rise, and some people coming into the street. I sigh as I look towards the baby creeper. I makes a small 'Hssh' sound, like it's cooing or something.

I grab my sack, originally intended for loot, and I carefully pick up Lapiz. I cradle her in my arms for a second (I am motherly enough to do that, don't question me) and I carefully place her in the bag.

"I need you stay silent for a sec, okay" I whisper to her. She gives a small nod and a 'Hssh' and I gently place the sack on the ground, making sure she is facing head-up. I run to close the door when I realize I have no way to exit. I can't go out this entrance or people will either see me or see that I have a creeper.

Without a third thought though, I close the door, grabbing the wood before I do. I look inside the mansion, fully admiring its beauty. "Phew, a window," I exclaim. "And leading towards the woods, too!" Lapiz gives me a puzzling look, which I ignore, and starts to climb out the bag.

"Wait!" I shout softly, so no one can hear but us. "I need you to stay in the bag." She looks at it then me and starts to climb back in. I wonder what she could be thinking about me. I run to the window and I try the lock. It doesn't open. Because life Isn't fair, sometimes. I grab out my tools and I start to pick the lock.

"Phew," I sigh. "All done!" I open the window and I am greeted by a soft breeze. I stick my head out for a second, now admiring the nature. I slap myself gently on the face, signalling to myself to 'snap out of it, you have a job to do'. I run back and grab the bag, with Lapiz inside, and I jump out of the window.

Landing on the ground safely, I check Lapiz. She's a little stunned, but she'll be okay. I look around, and, seeing that it was clear, I run into the woods, all the way home.

**Sorry that I still haven't explained why Lapiz goes 'Hssh' instead of Hiss. She's a baby, so she can't say it properly yet. I would also like to know if I should make her grow up or to keep her a baby or toddler. Please review and (-this is new) check out my profile! I update it as recently as I can. Thanks for reading and goodbye! (told ya it was new ****)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I'm home!" I cry as soon as I reach it. Thankfully there is no one here this time. I lay the bag with Lapiz on the couch. She had fallen asleep while I was running here, so I had to lay her somewhere comfy, right?

I go to the kitchen, careful not to make a lot of noise. As I pass the kitchen table, I stop. There, laying there is the parcel from Alex, the man I got the exciting opportunity to see earlier. I love my sarcasm. I open it up, the diamond and gunpowder still there. Then I realise what it means.

He must have set up the website knowing that I would see it and see the mansion. He knew that I would go and raid it. He must have placed Lapiz there the day I was going to search it. But how did he know that I wasn't chasing after my targets that day?

Then it hits me, Derek! He must have been tricked into getting information from me on when I planned on raiding a house and instead made me weak enough to not chase anyone the next day! Does that mean all the stuff with Lapiz is fake?

I look towards the sleeping creeper. No, it's real alright. There's no other explanation. I sigh as I make myself a warm cup of Cocoa (Hot Chocolate).

"Hissssssssssssshhhhhhh." I look towards Lapiz. I can just see the top of her head over the couch. I place my cocoa down and I walk to her. "Good morning, sleepy head." I say. She gives a sort of creeper yawn and stares at me with her Lazuli eyes. I smile and pat her head.

"We're going to have to find you a place to sleep. You can't sleep on the couch for the rest of your life." I tell her. The rest of her life… is she going to stay here that long? "Stay here for a second, I need to check something." I quickly run to my storeroom.

"Green, purple, Blue!" I exclaim. I've been looking for different coloured blocks. She deserves her own place to stay, even if she is only going to use it as a play house (cubby house) at this age. And no, I am not keeping her in this house when she grows up.

I wish that I had added a mod with silver blocks. But I can't have any, I promised my friend, even if she is dead now in this world. I guess Iron is going to have to do. I look back at my house.

I had chosen a safe spot near my house that people rarely ever go by, if they come into the woods at all. I still wish that I didn't have to chop down so many trees. It's the way of life, I suppose.

"Blue round here…then iron over here… DONE!" I exclaim as I look at the beauty that is Lapiz's new house. It may be a bit small, but it shall do. Besides, she's only going to use it for playing at this age, so I don't need to renovate for a while.

I walk around the deep blue and silver (iron) stripes that consist of the body of the house. Tow rows of lapiz around the entire house at the bottom, then one row of 'silver'. This pattern continues for the entire length of the house until it reaches the roof.

The roof is something entirely different. So far though, it is… well, nothing. I haven't built it yet. Only the main body of the house is built, the roof and the inside are a different matter. I look back at my house, to expecting to see a bored creeper or a sleeping one. What I see is much worse.

**Sorry for posting it so late. I am determined to upload a chapter every day, even if it is 'hot off the press' as they say. Many thanks to **_**Made of Ashes**_** and **_**Emde13**_** for their support (even though they probably don't realise it) and for helping me with some things with my story (technical stuff, like 'are the chapters showing yet?' or 'should Lapiz stay young or grow up?' or even reviewing!). I would also appreciate it if you checked out my profile and voted for my poll. I don't seem to be good at making decisions at all online. But once I do, however, they don't always (**_**always**_** being the key word here) end up in decisions I regret. Please review (even though you never do ****) because I really need to know your opinions! So don't search for another story (yet), type me a review! Please. (Biggest Talk That I Have Ever Had After A Story).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I hate babies sometimes. We all do. But I have never really had to, or wanted to, experience what just happened to my house. My beautiful house. What have I ever done to have my living room destroyed by a baby? Hang on, if a huge mess was caused by a creeper, doesn't that mean it…?!

I run to my house and fling the door open. I see a dazed, but not dead or blown up baby creeper. Okay, that's one good thing, she hasn't blown anything up, including herself. I give a huge sigh of relief as I walk towards the mess.

She probably was just walking around when she (all sped up-) 'tripped over one of my wires bumped into a coffee table and stool knocked off one of my favourite vases and nearly broke something!' (normal speed now) "Crash" Okay, she also broke a stool and made lots of other mess. No biggie, right? Right? Wrong.

I feel my cheeks burn up in anger as I turn towards the stumbling creeper. I pick her up, as gently as I could in my anger, and I put her in her roof-less house. I walk back inside my house and I look towards the mess. I feel myself cooling down and relaxing, as I start to clean it all up

After cleaning everything up, I look towards the house I built today. She is still inside, of course, but she is staring out of the window towards me. I sigh and I walk back to my storeroom.

"All chests have been looked in, except for…" I say as I turn to face the only chest that I haven't searched in yet. I open the lid and see, "Quartz!" I yell as I pick up the stack of quartz blocks. I run to the nearest crafting table and start to craft some quartz stairs and half-slabs, to make the roof interesting.

I walk outside to the roof-less house. Grabbing my as many dirt blocks as I can hold and I start to nerd-pole up to the top of the house. I build a one block wide dirt ring around the top of the outside of the house. I build a dirt bridge to it from my dirt pole and I start to place the first few stairs and slabs on it.

"All done!" I cry, as I break all of the dirt that I placed. I walk to the front and open the door. A stunned but glad creeper runs into me, hugging me tightly. I smile and pat her head. "Lapiz," I explain, "This is your new home." She stops hugging me and looks towards the new house. "Hssh." She says. She sounds a little disappointed. I turn her around so that she is facing me. "Don't worry," I say, "Until you grow old enough to live on your own, you're staying with me."

**I had to write this (well, the ending at least) while rushing. Because I am persistent to be a daily updater, you can see that it is rushed and hasn't been check or anything. So it is a little (maybe a lot) rubbish. Please review. Even if it is only a single letter of the alphabet or just 'hi' or something, the fact that you have even bothered to answer means you probably read it. Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10 (Not the End)

**Chapter 10**

Both Lapiz and I look at her finished house. I had put furniture inside the next day and by now it was finally complete. "Now, it is time for breakfast." I exclaim. Lapiz looks at me. She looks a lot older than she did when I first met her. I guide her inside my house and seat her at my table.

"Hiss." I turn to look at her. Did she just go hiss? I have never heard her do that before. Has she really grown up? I run to my bedroom and pick up a book about creepers that I was reading earlier. I walk back to the table and I flick through it to the food section.

"Gravel, dirt… sand!" I read aloud. I grab some sand I had put in the cupboard yesterday. "Sandflakes, sand pudding, sand cakes! They sound easy enough." I grab all the ingredients I need and I start cooking.

"Pancakes for me, sandcakes for you!" I exclaim cheerfully as I place the food on the table. Lapiz grins and starts eagerly on her breakfast. I sit down and I open up my book on creepers. Finally, I reach the age section. "Creepers age faster than humans do… They grow a older every 5-10 hours?!" I read aloud. Lapiz looks at me, her mouth stuffed with sandcakes. I laugh, and continue to eat my breakfast.

After breakfast, I run down to my storeroom to check on my supplies. Torches, check. Building blocks, check. Weapons and armour, check. Food… food… no food! I have sand, so Lapiz is fine, but no food for me!

I run to my bedroom and get changed in my hunting gear. I go back to the kitchen and pat Lapiz on the head. "Be good." I say. "I'm going hunting for food." She looks towards the cupboards that were full of sand. She cocks her head at me and I smile. "Not for you, silly. For me, I don't eat sand." She nods, and go to the front door.

I pat her on her head. "You're not coming with me. You have to stay." She frowns and looks towards her house. I nod and open the door. I point to her house and she walks off there. She stands on the camouflaged pressure plate and walk inside. I wave to her, and walk off towards the hidden mushroom island.

After reaching it, I walk inside my little hut that I built. I climb up to the second floor and I watch the sun set and smile. I lay down on my spare bed and close my eyes, wishing for sleep. I had had some mushroom stew for dinner, and I had put some sandstake on the table in Lapiz's little house with a note saying 'For dinner'.

I hear a crashing noise, and I open my eyes. I get out of bed and look around. No one here. I look downstairs. There, I see a shadowy figure. I gasp and hide inside my cupboard, hoping to not be seen. I hear footsteps enter the room. I watch the cupboard door open, panic spreading through my body. I hear a bang and feel a sharp pain in my head, then everything goes black.

**What has happened to Shadow? Who was this mysterious figure and what were they doing? This is a cliffhanger, I know. I'm not sure if I should end it here. If you want there to be another chapter, review! Tell me! PM me, just let me know. Or vote in my poll on my profile! Thank you for reading this chapter!**


End file.
